


Forever

by Somebodys_No_One



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somebodys_No_One/pseuds/Somebodys_No_One
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A closet, and one slightly sweat, flushed Dave Strider. Nothing could go wrong, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

Your name is Karkat Vantas. You aren’t sure why you ever thought this was a good idea, but you did. You are now pressed up between a wall and one hot, flushed and slightly sweaty Dave Strider. His lips wander over your skin, eliciting a shiver. 

His voice is dry, accent heavy as he whispers in your ear. “Mhh, love you Kitkat.”

Your face flushes and you weakly try to push him away a light swear leaving your mouth. “Damn Dave.”

His hands grip your shoulders as he drops his mouth to your ear, licking the shell.

There’s an annoying buzz that fills the stuffy, hot air. You shift backwards, nearly tripping. It takes you a moment to realize that it’s you and you’re purring like a fucking cat. The air is thick with the harsh smell of chemicals, maybe that’s why your head in spinning in dizzy, fast circles or maybe it’s because Dave has dropped his hands to your hips. He’s rubbing the skin ever so softly, and it takes all of your strength not to make noise. 

You let out a soft sigh, untangling your hands to pull the black shades off of Dave’s face. He only smiles a little, red eyes darkening with desire. 

He runs his hands over your skin, rubbing your cheek with the slightly rough skin of his thumb pad. 

You shudder in his embrace, eyes closing tiredly. You bite your lower lip, feeling your bulge activate. It slides out, coating your legs and the cloth of your boxers in a pale, candy red. 

Dave smirks, you could practically hear it in his voice and you resisted the urge to smack him upside the head. “Do you like that Kar?”

You half growl, half groan a response, eyes flickering shut, as you choke harshly on your words. “F-fuck Dave.”

Yep, Dave is definitely smirking now, hand sliding underneath the fabric, gripping, sliding lightly, teasing. 

“God,” You whine and if your thinkpan wasn’t so foggy you’d probably be ashamed. As it was you let out another whine and buckled into his hand. 

Then his hand from your shoulder is gone and he’s sliding to his knees, bending in front of you. 

A few bottles fall over, hitting the tile floor and you struggle to see his face in the pale light. 

His hands are curling around your withering bulge, fingers coated in the bright red. He brings them up to his mouth, licking at the digits; lapping at the genetic material. He smiles, staring intently at you, causing a bright blush rise to your face. 

You bury your head in your arms, bringing a hand to your mouth to muffle your moans. You close your eyes for a moment before letting out a gasp as Dave crooks his finger, curling knuckle deep in your nook. 

It feels so good and you can tell you’re making a bit of a mess, but at this point you really don’t care. “Fucking move Strider,” You manage to snap at him. 

You can feel his lips curve into a smirk as he presses his mouth to your neck. “Make me,” he mumbles, teeth grazing.

You let out a sigh, rolling your eyes, shifting to spear yourself on Dave’s intruding finger. “G-God,” Your voice shakes and your eyes and head roll back, lolling in pleasure. He isn’t touching anything and yet he’s touching everything, sending jolts up your spine. He withdraws his finger, leaving you feeling cold and empty. You grumble, protesting. “Damn Dave, you teasing fuckass.”

He laughs playing with the ends of your hair. “Impatient,” he chides, red eyes laughing. He shifts you slightly. 

You feel something stiff and hard prodding your nook; at this point you’re frustrated. He’s being a tease, for no good reason, with a moaning growl you rock your hips, trying to get him deeper, but he holds your hips still, earning a grunt of anger. 

Dave breaths harshly, breath warm on your neck and you smile, knowing that it’s getting to him too. 

You shift again to push yourself down and you wrap your arms around his neck, pulling him closer. 

He returns the close embrace, his hips beginning to snap forward. 

Your body shakes with every thrust, mouth parting in a muffled, but still rather loud moan. You grip at his sweaty, sticky blond hair, forcefully tilting his mouth up to crash into yours. His tongue dances with yours, sucking and biting. Your bulge withers, looking for another, failing and settles on curling around Dave’s forearm and fingers, the red genetic material slick and slimy. 

You groan, eyes closing as your stomach coils with thick and imposing heat. You frown a little, feeling close to release. “Urggh, D-Dave. . . I- urgh!” Your voice cuts off, eyes darkening as red drips down your inner thighs. A warmth fills your lower regions as Dave releases his weird white, human genetic material. 

Dave pulls out, hair dropping in his eyes, panting loudly. He places a hand on your shoulder, stomach dripping in red. 

You scowl a little as he jerks you closer, the action creating a gushing sound as your genetic material spreads across. With a huff, you press closer anyway. Dave is really fricking warm, despite the fact that he’s naked, human bulge pressed gently into the candy red. You fight back a yawn, as he holds you; he makes you feel safe. Like you could and really should stay there, wrapped up in his arms forever; even if you should get up before someone comes to find you. 

“Dave,” You struggle up, eyes tiredly searching his face. You fumble for his shade, even though you love his eyes. They’re special, like him, like you, like your relationship. You find them and lean forward, placing them haphazardly on his nose. 

He smiles, pulling you closer, kissing your lips sweetly, licking lightly at your lower lip. He swirls his tongue, sucking, earning another low, choked moan. His hands, gripping a towel ghosts over your dusty gray skin, pausing for a moment on your grub scars. 

You shiver, hoping in vain that he couldn’t see the blush rising to your face. 

He snickers, seems you weren’t that lucky. He plays with your hair, yanking on the strands. 

You grunt in response, struggling to use your foggy, blurred thinkpan. Nope, never mind, you make a foggy, blurred decision to stop fighting , trying to stand on shaky, trembling legs. 

Dave helps you up, still holding you close, hands still wiping candy red. 

You flush a little, noticing the mess, but still couldn’t; really in the ‘grand scheme of things’ care less. 

As he opens the closet door, ushering you into the light, he smirks a little, close to a smile; but too ‘cool’ to be real. He bends, mumbling in your ear. “You’re loud, Kitkat.”

You huff and lightly smack him upside the head. “Shut up Strider.”

Dave causally throws an arm around your shoulder. “I’m not the ones that talks.”

You grumble, settling on kissing those stupid, perfect smirking lips, slapping his butt not-so-gently. You bite, cutting the skin, sucking the blood and humming against his neck. “That ass is mine.”

You are rewarded with a faint, throaty chuckle. “Forever,” he promises.

You smile a little, letting a purr rise. “Forever.”


End file.
